A recurring problem with metalized and rubber toy balloons is one of providing such balloons with an inflation valve adapted to expeditiously fill the balloon with an inert gas and to provide an efficient static seal when the valve is closed. In addition, it is desirable that the valve be constructed to open easily for refilling purposes. Another problem encountered with conventional valves of this type is that the wide variety of filling devices therefor normally require a specially constructed valve for adaptation to a particular filling device.
Conventional valves are also prone to dislodgement after the balloon has been filled and the valve closed. The primary reason underlying the latter problem is that the conventional valve stem is normally pushed inwardly towards the outlet of the valve and the filling chamber of the balloon for closing purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,387 discloses a valve of this type wherein an elastomeric, tapered plug is pushed inwardly for valve closing purposes.